No one throws up before Zim
by Vanilla Velvet
Summary: Zim goes to a carnival when he sees Dib there. A strange challenge is issued. Who wins?
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea back during the summer but only got around to making my account and posting it now. At first I thought October is too late for a fair or carnival, but that's how "Something Wicked this way Comes" started. I hope you like it!

No one throws up before Zim

One summer, the fair came to town and Dib took a break from saving the world to go enjoy himself for a few hours. He rode the roller coaster and the ferris wheel and the merry go round. By then he was hungry so he ate a hot dog, popcorn and cotton candy. Then he was thirsty so he drank a pop, and then he went on the rides all over again.

When you're saving the world every day you have no time to be a regular kid, that was why Dib had so much time to make up for.

After the sun went down, Zim noticed the strange lights in the sky. At first he thought they were from the ships of Irk acting on his reports and invading this inferior ball of dirt at last. But as he walked closer to take a closer look, he saw where the light was coming from, and they did not look one little bit Irken. They looked like ugly, uncovered skeletons of ships Irk had stopped using millenias ago.

And in spite of all of their activity they weren't even going anywhere! Even that long screaming train thing that went up to the sky only came down again and went back to the same place where it started from. Leave it to the earth monkeys to build something so stupid.

That was stupid. Even for inferior earth machines that was stupid. It had to be the most stupid thing Zim had ever seen in the universe. But Gir jumped for joy and said he wanted a ride.

"No, Gir," said Zim, turning Gir around before turning around himself. "These are just traps the earth monkeys built for us. We will not be fooled!"

Gir began to scream and cry and Zim hestated, but just then Zim heard a sound that made up his mind for him.

Zim heard a sound that he knew he recognized. It was the scream of the Dib worm that sounded just like he did when Zim jabbed a spider leg into him, but this time Dib only sounded excited.

Zim turned around and ran back to the lights just in time to see Dib get out of the long train thing. Dib turned around and saw Zim. "Zim! What are you doing here?"

"The same thing YOU are doing, Dib monkey, and all these OTHER filthy worm babies. BECAUSE I'M AS NORMAL AS ALL OF YOU!" he shouted when he saw the earth service drone looking at him.

"Not everybody can ride these things, Zim. Some people get sick."

"Zim can get sicker than YOU any day!"

"People don't WANT to get sick, Zim, if you don't know. They ride to have fun!"

"It's normal to throw up on these things and Zim is as normal as anybody!"

Unable to talk Zim out of it, Dib took a ticket out of his pocket, gave it to the ride operator and got on the next ride, which looked like some sort of eggbeater lying on the ground. Zim and Gir went to jump in next to him, but the worker stopped them and told them they needed to buy tickets.

"Zim knew that!"

"So go get one! Hurry before I turn the ride on."

"Where are the people hiding who sell tickets?"

Dib rolled his eyes and pointed. "They're still where they were when I bought one."

"Zim knew that too!"

Zim ran and bought two tickets with the earth monies he kept just in case one of the taller earth monkeys ever decided to ask him for some of it, they did that sometimes. Then Zim and Gir jumped into the cart next to Dib. Gir clapped with excitement as the drone pulled down the saftey bar over them.

"HA! You lose, Dib loser! Zim is not the least little bit throwuppy! Victory for ZIM!"

"The ride hasn't even started, Zim."

"Zim knew that as well. Zim knows ALL!"

Dib said nothing this time, just rolled his eyes.

Gir squealed with joy and threw up his little arms up when the ride started to move. "WHEEE!"

The carts began to whirl around, slowly at first, then faster and faster. You think you are just about to smash into another cart when that cart suddenly moves away, and just before still another cart smashes into you, your cart zips out of that cart's way.

"Having FUN, Zim? You're not going to throw up any time soon?" Dib smirked.

"No one throws up before ZIM!!!"

"Okay, but, uh, "

"Zim will beat you, pathetic earth stink worm baby! Zim will be going to throw up any minute!"

"That's NOT how it works, Zim! That's not how it works at all!"

"Si-ii-iiilence! You are trying to trick ZIM!!!"

Dib shrugged. "Okay. Go ahead. Win, or so you think."

The ride went on and on, spinning faster and faster and faster. Gir covered his eyes when he thought the cart was going to crash, shrieking with joy the whole time. Dib noticed Zim's face turn even greener than it was before. Surely someone would notice now how green he was!

Dib turned around to point out to the other people on the ride how green Zim's face was, but saw everybody else's face was more or less green by that point as well.

Finally the ride slowed down and stopped. A carnival worker opened the cart, and Zim walked away unsteadyly and just barely made it to a trash can before heaving his squeedlyspooch into it.

"Ha HA!! Pitiful earthstink loser!" Zim panted, as his color returned to its usual shade. "Zim threw up first! Victory, for Zim!" He managed

to raise a fist.

Gir was pulling at the hem of Zim's uniform, begging, "Let's do that again! Let's do that again!"

Dib stood at the side of the ride, unable to move, he was so busy trying to figure something out. He was wondering if it was still winning when you lost but thought you won.

Or for that matter, if was still winning when you really won but the other side thought you lost.

THE END.


	2. Chapter 2

Zim and Dib argued all the way home.

"I won!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

" I won!"

"I told you I won!"

GIr laughed and said, "You both won!"

The End

I wanted to put in that "I don't own Invader Zim" thing but couldn't figure out how to change something I already posted.


End file.
